1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a cloth treating apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods and apparatus to control a cloth treating apparatus, which generates steam to sanitize and/or de-wrinkle clothes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally described, cloth treating apparatus, such as washing machines, dryers, and laundry machines in general typically have washing and drying functions. More recently, a cloth treating apparatus, such as a cabinet within which to neatly place clothes, has been developed, which uses steam to sanitize and/or de-wrinkle clothes. Such a cabinet may be referred to as a “refresher.”
Unfortunately, determining an appropriate amount of water to supply to such a cloth treating apparatus, for the purpose of generating steam, can be difficult. Inappropriate amounts of water often lead to poor performance and efficiency. For example, when too much water is supplied, time may be wasted in both supplying the water and generating steam. In contrast, when too little water is supplied, time is wasted re-supplying water and re-generating steam, because of the inadequacy of the initial amount of steam produced for the cloth treating apparatus.